Invisible Kiss
by Tite Titi87
Summary: Que faire lorsque vous êtes victime d’un baiser féerique qui vous est donné qui plus est par un parfait inconnu ?Un conseil ne tombez pas amoureuse.A dix sept ans, Sakura ne pût faire autrement que d’aller contre le sens des règles du jeu...SxS
1. Les dOuzes cOups de minuit, magique?

BonsOir à tOus, me revOila avec une nouvelle histOire qui j'espère vous ravira tous en ce jour de Noël, considérez ça un peu cOmme mon cadeau de noël...xD

_Bonne lecture x3_

¤** -****Invisible Kiss**** - **¤

-

* * *

**Résumé**_: Que faire lorsque vous êtes victime d'un __baiser féerique__ qui vous est donné qui plus est par un __parfait inconnu__ ? Un conseil ne tombez pas __amoureuse...__  
A dix-sept ans, Sakura ne pût faire autrement que d'aller contre le sens des __règles du jeu__.  
SxS _

* * *

♪ **Chapitre un ****♪**

**« **_**Une fois que les douze coups de minuits auront sonné, la magie pourra affluer...**_**Serait-ce vrai ? »**

En cette fin de mois de décembre, Tokyo n'était autre qu'une ville morne et pluvieuse, extérieurement du moins, inspirant à la plupart de ses habitants des jurons et autres phrases péjoratives sur ses conditions météorologiques...

Pourtant dans cette immense capitale aux tons nuageux, une personne faisait exception à cette règle...

La pluie pour _elle_, n'était autre qu'un élément de mère nature, et qui suivie du soleil, parfois, donnait naissance à un phénomène magnifique tel que l'arc-en ciel.

Sakura Kinomoto porta son regard émeraude à travers la fenêtre de l'amphithéâtre, attentive aux nombreuses gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient rapidement contre les immenses carreaux. A cet instant précis, contrairement à d'autres, elle aurait voulu être dehors, sentir les fines gouttelettes d'eau, que l'on pouvait comparer à de délicats diamants, perler lentement le long de son visage frêle ainsi que de déambuler avec euphorie dans la rue.

Quelle innocence incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

A dix-sept ans, cette jeune étudiante en première année de journalisme, incarnait la simplicité même.

De taille relativement petite et svelte, Sakura était d'une rare beauté, d'une beauté _discrète_, authentique, sans artifices, _naturelle_... Qui correspondait parfaitement à son caractère timide et calme.

Ses cheveux fins châtains clairs, aujourd'hui noués en une tresse sur sa gauche, lui arrivaient aux épaules, laissant s'échapper par la même occasion quelques mèches rebelles qui entouraient son visage à la peau de pêche. Ce visage aux traits fins, possédait de magnifiques prunelles vertes claires incomparables, accentuant ce côté sincère et angélique qui émanait d'elle.

« Mademoiselle Kinomoto, avez-vous la réponse à ma question ? » Demanda le professeur tirant la jeune adulte de ses rêveries.

Près d'une trentaine de regards curieux se déposèrent sur elle, consciente de son inattention aux paroles du professeur, elle tenta de s'excuser lorsque la sonnerie retentit, _in extremis_.

« _Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! _» Pensa-t-elle soulagée, en plaçant calmement ses différentes affaires dans son sac couleur cerise.

« Et bien, nous en restons là, bon week-end à tous ainsi que de bonnes fêtes, en espérant qu'en sortant de cette salle vous n'oublierez pas mon cours instantanément ! » Fit le professeur barbu en rangeant rapidement les feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau.

En sortant de l'Université, la jeune Kinomoto se dirigea d'un pas frénétique vers la mini Cooper noire, qui l'attendait. A son volant, une conductrice brune au teint de porcelaine, plus ou moins agitée.

« Sakura ! Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! En plus il y a un crétin qui me klaxonne depuis tout à l'heure ! Héla la jeune conductrice.

- Désolée Tomy, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. S'excusa la jolie Kinomoto, en ouvrant la portière noire.

Tomoyo Daidoji, fille unique, meilleure amie, colocataire, débordante d'humour et bavarde à plein temps.

Cette étudiante en stylisme était âgée de dix-huit ans et était aussi belle que Sakura, mais d'une beauté différente. Naturelle oui, un teint de porcelaine parfait, une chevelure brune aux reflets bleutée splendide et des yeux bleus profonds, qui en faisaient chavirer plus d'un. Mais avec ce regard rempli de malices en _**plus**_ et la candeur de Sakura en _**moins**_.

-Elle est à quelle heure déjà la soirée d'anniversaire de Yuki ? Demanda Tomoyo tout en conduisant.

-Elle commence à vingt-trois heures. On a trois heures pour se préparer, assez de temps je pense...Répondit Sakura en allumant le lecteur Cd de la voiture.

-Parle pour toi Saki, tu me _connais_, je reste trois plombes dans la salle de bains, c'est dans ma nature, je ne peux rien y faire. Si seulement la magie existait, ne serait-ce pas des gouttes de fées que je vois tomber du ciel ! » Dit-elle ironiquement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Effectivement Sakura connaissait Tomoyo plus que personne, ayant vécues toutes les deux à Tomoéda, petite ville située à environ quatre-cents kilomètres de Tokyo, elles étaient inséparables depuis leur plus tendre enfance, partageant les moments importants de leurs vie, aussi bien les meilleures que les pires. Un lien d'amitié indestructible les unissait à jamais quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais pour l'instant ce qui les préoccupaient toutes deux, c'était la fête organisée par Yuki Tetsuda. Fête où plus d'une centaine de personnes serait présente, âgées entre dix-sept et vingt-huit ans. Que du beau monde me direz-vous ?

Les deux jeunes filles connaissaient depuis maintenant cinq ans Yuki, bien avant leur arrivée à Tokyo.

Etudiante brillante en droit, populaire et sociale, elle organisait cette soirée pour son passage avec pour dizaine : deux. Important stade, non ? Quoi de mieux que d'être née la veille du nouvel an ?

**¤****-****¤****-****¤****-****¤****-****¤**

Après plus de deux heures de préparation, les voilà toutes deux face à l'impressionnant Manoir des Tetsuda.

A l'origine cette famille possédait des revenus modestes, puis suite à la création de leur petite entreprise d'import-export, elle gravit les échelons sociaux d'une manière fulgurante, leur permettant même ainsi de travailler pour l'une des plus grandes sociétés d'Asie : la fameuse « **Li Corporation** ».

« J'avais oublié à quel point la famille de Yuki était riche..., fit Tomoyo en passant distraitement une main dans sa longue chevelure sombre, Oh, mais c'est qu'il y a du beau monde ! Je pense ne pas rentrer seule ce soir ma petite Saki ! Dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

-Tomoyo ! Fais attention, on ne connait qu'une dizaine de personnes sur plus d'une _centaine_, ne pars pas avec n'importe qui...Et puis je suis sure qu'il y a des personnes hauts placées qui sont invitées, pas de gaffes Tomy ! Sermonna Sakura.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les fêtes, c'est que certaines personnes _connues_ dans un milieu ne veulent pas se faire remarquer, donc pas de soucis, et puis si tu sais contre les pervers je sais me défendre ! Il faut s'amuser à nous '**mecs, sexe and fun** !'.» S'exclama-t-elle en tirant vivement Sakura par la manche dans la demeure.

On pouvait dire que Tomoyo croquait la vie à pleine dents, elle aimait la vie, mais surtout les fêtes, les mecs et sa meilleure amie. Elle était célibataire très rarement, où plutôt comment formuler _ça_ ?

Elle était en_couple_souvent, mais de manière _éphémère_. Sa plus longue relation ? Trois semaines, changeant de partenaires régulièrement, Tomoyo n'aimait pas la routine.

Contrairement à elle, Sakura n'avait connu que trois personnes dans sa vie. Des relations longues et sincères, mais qui ressemblaient plus à de l'amitié qu'à de l'amour. C'est ce que, du moins, lui reprochaient ses ex, plus de l'amitié que de la passion.

Elle réalisait qu'à maintenant dix-sept ans, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse...

Elle attendait ce jour, _patiemment_...

**¤****-****¤****-****¤**

Pendant ce temps,_ dans une certaine Porche noire..._

« Mec, il faut que tu sortes un peu ton nez de la paperasse du bureau et de tes cours ! Où est passé le Shaolan qui savait s'amuser ? Boire, sortir avec des filles sans se soucier de rien ? S'exclama un homme aux cheveux noirs ébènes situé du côté passager.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne sais plus m'amuser, c'est juste qu'il y a le temps pour le boulot, et le temps pour faire la fête. Quant aux filles, pour l'instant aucune ne me donnent ce que je cherche. Répondit le conducteur qui avait une cigarette à la main.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches ! Déclara l'homme brun qui répondait au nom d'Hiiragizawa Eriol. Ce soir, je t_**'ordonne**_ de t'amuser, de draguer, je veux même que tu aies la gueule de bois demain matin, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Répéta Shaolan Li d'un air de défi en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Sinon il se pourrait bien que je passe un petit coup de fil à ma chère tante Yelan qui est à Hong Kong pour lui parler de ce **second** boulot que tu fais , que je juge d'ailleurs _inutile_...Répondit le beau brun en faisant mine de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Ok, ok...Mais attention à toi si je te vois pas bosser au bureau et flirter avec les secrétaires, monsieur l'adjoint ! Fit Shaolan en adressant une petite tape sur la tête de son cousin.

- Flirter est interdit maintenant Directeur Li ? Oh mince, et moi qui voulait me faire la petite Ayu ! » S'esclaffa Eriol tout en piquant la cigarette de la bouche du conducteur pour en aspirer une bouffée.

Si je vous dis Shaolan Li et la « **Li Corporation** », faites-vous le lien ?

Et oui, Shaolan Li, âgé maintenant de vingt-quatre ans, était bel et bien le directeur de La « **Li Corporation** », cette société connue dans toute l'Asie mais aussi dans le monde entier.

Shaolan était ce que l'on pouvait appeler, un _playboy_ à _demi-rangé_. Mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt, sa peau légèrement mate, dû aux nombreux voyages d'affaires, et son corps d'athlète ne laissaient en aucun cas indifférente la gente féminine, et _il_en était _conscient_.

D'ailleurs, il n'hésitait pas à user de son charme pour convaincre les personnes, surtout de ses sublimes iris.

Il était beau, ça c'était sûr, des yeux fauves exceptionnels, de couleur ambre, une sorte de marron pailleté d'or splendide. Et ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient cet aspect rebelle et nonchalant terriblement sexy, faisant fondre pas mal de monde, pour ne pas dire _tous_.

Pourquoi _playboy_ à demi-rangé ?

Voyez-vous, lorsqu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans il devint le dirigeant de la société familiale, son esprit fêtard était au maximum et son nombre de conquêtes ne faisait qu'augmenter. Pourtant, arrivée vingt-deux ans, il prit plus au sérieux son travail, prenant conscience de l'important poids qui reposait sur ses épaules, et devint un peu plus sérieux sans faire disparaitre toutefois ce côté extraverti, qu'Eriol essayait de faire ressortir sans cesse.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, personne _unique_ en son genre, âgé de vingt-deux ans, son rôle dans la « **Li Corporation** » n'était autre que directeur adjoint. En effet, il était parenté à la noble famille Li, plus précisément il s'agissait du cousin _direct_ de Shaolan. Il savait manipuler avec subtilité le langage des mots, aussi bien dans le métier que pour _draguer_, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs sans modération.

Son charme résidait principalement dans ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant, on aurait pu croire que ses lunettes lui donnerait un air sérieux et coincé et pourtant... non. Cela faisait au contraire qu'accentuer son charme, qui en passant, venait de ses origines_lointaines_, mais _anglaises_.

Aussi grand que son cousin, il savait faire rire le jeune Li plus que quiconque, remportant ainsi la place non seulement de cousin mais aussi par la même occasion celle de _meilleur ami_.

**¤-o0O0o-¤**

« Bonsoir Shaolan ! Dit une jeune fille brune en l'embrassant sur les deux joues de manière fraternelle. Vous êtes finalement venus, quel bonheur !

-Salut Yuki, alors vingt-ans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu parais _largement_ plus **mature** qu'Eriol... Fit Shaolan suivit d'un regard espiègle et qui n'échappa bien sûr au coup de coude d'un Eriol _vexé_.

- J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser, tout est là pour faire la fête, alcool, musique, pièces sombres..., Dit-elle en riant. Je prévois un jeu ce soir, participation obligatoire, après tout c'est la fête ! Avec la nouvelle année qui approche ... Allez, rentrez, mettez-vous à l'aise, je dois saluer d'autres invités ! Répondit Yuki en allant vers les personnes qui les suivirent, laissant entrer nos deux cousins. Sakura, Tomoyo ! Me voilà comblée, j'avais hâte de vous revoir ! Cria-t-elle en les enlaçant.

-Yuki, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle. Fit Sakura en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie.

-Ma chère Yuki, vingt-ans rime avec amant non ? Alors ? Demanda Tomoyo d'un regard malicieux.

- Et bien..., regardez-moi ça ! Fit Yuki en agitant sa main gauche devant les deux paires de prunelles devant elle.

- Fiancée ? Magnifique ! Quand te l'a-t-il offert ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? S'excita Tomoyo en s'emparant de la main de son amie afin d'observer de plus près l'alliance.

- Il s'appelle Shin Hakamoto, un parfait jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui fait des études de droit comme moi, sauf qu'il vient de Kyoto. En tout cas Shin me l'a offerte aujourd'hui même pour mon anniversaire, ce matin plus précisément avec petit-déjeuner et roses rouges au lit...! J'étais aux anges...Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse, je commence mes vingt ans et termine l'année en beauté...Soupira-t-elle.

- Parfait jeune homme, hein ? Nous verrons ça ce soir lorsque tu nous le présenteras ! Déclara Sakura en tenant les mains de Yuki.

-Dépêchez-vous de rentrer à l'intérieur, je prévois un jeu top pour les célibataires ! Histoire d'avoir du bon temps, j'ai envie de jouer les cupidons et puis c'est la fête, faut s'éclater ! Sakura tu auras intérêt à y participer.

- Enfin une personne qui possède le même état d'esprit que moi ! S'exclama Tomoyo en riant. Sakura, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

-

_On n'échappe pas au__**x**__ rencontres..._

_...au__**x**__ sentiments..._

_..À notre destin avec un grand __**D...**_

**¤-o0O0o-¤**

**Tout se passa très vite, c'est à peine rentré, dans le brouhaha, qu'**_**elle**_** fut subjuguée par un séduisant regard ambré unique. Des prunelles étincelantes de malice, qu'elle distingua malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. En cet instant elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa frêle poitrine, une étrangère sensation de chaleur envahit tout son corps. Ces prunelles que Sakura avait croisées, jamais elle n'oublierait leur somptueuse couleur, d'ailleurs elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait les revoir... Très bientôt...**

**« **Sakura ? Saki, ça va ? Demanda sa meilleure amie. Yuki demande à chacun des invités de prendre un gâteau-surprise dans cette panière. Celle là, c'est celle des filles, dit-elle en désignant la panière, et donc seuls ceux qui auront un papier avec un chiffre dessus participeront au jeu. Tiens.**»**Fit-elle en tendant la panière à Sakura.

La jeune Kinomoto prit un des gâteaux-surprise, puis l'ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir un petit bout de papier froissé.

« Numéro neuf » Murmura-t-elle de sa voix claire.

**-**

**Quelque part dans la demeure des Tetsuda, un papier se déplia pour laisser apparaître un chiffre, **_**le**_** chiffre **_**neuf.**_

**-**

« En tout cas, tu as bien de la chance, moi, je n'ai pas de fichu bout de papier dans mon gâteau, c'est bien ma vaine ! » Bouda Tomoyo en croisant les bras.

Pourquoi Sakura avait le sentiment que son destin se jouait sur ce simple gâteau-surprise ?

Au plus _profond_ de son âme, elle savait que ce soir quelque chose allait se passer, intuition féminine ? Peut-être ...

L'_avenir_ nous le dira ...

L'immense Manoir des Tetsuda était composé d'une multitude de pièces, les invités ayant trouvés un chiffre sur leur bout de papier, devait se rendre à la pièce de leur numéro respectif, et y entrer avec les yeux bandés par les soins de Yuki. Tout ceci se déroulera bien sûr cinq voir dix minutes avant les douze coups de minuit, était-ce afin qu'une certaine magie opère ?

La magie pouvait parfois se montrer bien aléatoire et complexe, mais ce soir, la destiné de deux êtres allait se croiser grâce à la _magie_ ...

-

Shaolan fut surpris de découvrir un papier dans sa pâtisserie, au plus grand bonheur de son cousin Eriol. Le jeune Li ne répliqua aucune parole, son corps et son cœur étaient encore sous l'emprise de ce regard émeraude qu'il avait pu entrevoir l'espace de quelques secondes. De pures prunelles innocentes, inspirant calme et sincérité à quiconque les voyaient.

Il devait retrouver leur propriétaire coûte que coûte...

Son _**cœur**_ en dépendait...

-

Un, deux, trois...

C'était le troisième verre de cocktail framboise qu'avalait Sakura, alcoolisé au minimum, ce qui pourtant la plongeait dans un état de plénitude totale.

« Saki, pourquoi autant de cocktails framboise ? Au final tu vas finir soûl, reste donc sobre, c'est pour te mettre en conditions pour « Le placard du septième ciel » ? La taquina Tomoyo en avalant à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Le... « Le placard du septième ciel » ? Demanda Sakura étonnée.

-Bah oui, c'est le nom au jeu auquel **tu** participes, c'est vrai qu'à première vue, placard ça craint pour une simple pièce, mais en fait ça donne un aspect assez érotique tu ne trouves pas ? Fit Tomoyo pensive.

-E...érotique ? Bégaya la jeune Kinomoto de plus en plus paniquée. Tomoyo crois-tu que c'est raisonnable que je fasse ce jeu ?

- Raisonnable ? Non, je dirais plutôt indispensable, quoi de mieux que de finir l'année dans les bras d'un mec ? A l'embrasser et…

- Je préfère largement finir l'année à danser et discuter avec toi ! Entre un mec et ma meilleure, il n'y a pas photo ! La coupa la jeune Kinomoto.

-Effectivement, et dans mon rôle de meilleure amie je dois agir pour ton bien, c'est-à-dire veiller à ce que tu ne finisses pas vieille fille avec un nombre impensable de chats ! Fit Tomoyo en assénant un léger coup de coude.

-Tomoyo ! S'exclama Sakura, gênée.

**P.O.V Sakura :**

D'un côté, Tomy a raison, quoi de mieux que de finir en beauté comme ça ? D'accord ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais bon…Je peux l'espace d'une soirée prendre du bon « temps » on va dire ça comme ça…

Mais j'ai peur, un peu, ne pas voir le visage, les lèvres mais aussi les yeux de la personne qui me fera face... En plus je suis **la** plus jeune de cette soirée, automatiquement il sera plus vieux que moi, et si c'était un vieux, barbu, sentant le bouc ? Nan, je ne me souviens pas que Yuki connaisse ce genre de personne, mais aussi Yuki possède tellement d'amis…

Et si je l'embrasse et qu'il a une horrible haleine d'oignon ? J'imagine déjà la sensation visqueuse du baiser. Beurk ! Belle fin d'année ça c'est sûr ! Yuki et Tomy ont l'air absorbé dans leur conversation. J'ai peut-être encore le temps et surtout la chance de filer sans que Yuki et Tomoyo ne me voient…

Et Mince ! Tomy m'a repéré de son regard félin, la chance apparemment n'est pas de mon côté, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour m'éclipser discrètement…

« Hep, hep, hep ! Où comptais-tu aller ma chère Sakura ? Firent Yuki et Tomoyo à l'unisson en me tirant toutes deux chacune une de mes mains.

- On ne se défilerait pas par hasard ? »Déclara ma meilleure amie son coude sur mon épaule un sourire malfaisant sur ses lèvres.

Je toussotai en prenant soin d'éviter leurs regards malicieux qu'elles échangeaient, telles deux conspiratrices. Je leur lançai alors ma plus belle moue de repentie, en espérant que ma bien-aimée étoile, ne me laisserait pas tomber en ce moment _critique_, et change miraculeusement leur plan.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'étoile était de mèche avec elles, il fallait s'y attendre. Mon destin était scellé…

C'était l'heure…

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant les douze coups de minuit qui annoncerait la nouvelle année, qui j'espère promettrait d'être de bonne augure…

C'est alors qu'un foulard recouvrit mes yeux, me plongeant dans une obscurité plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il ne me restait plus qu'à compter sur mes quatre sens restant…

**Fin P.O.V Sakura **

« Ne t'inquiètes pas te voilà arrivée, je peux déjà te confier que tu as eu le gros lot on peut dire ! »Murmura l'organisatrice de la fête.

«_ Gros lot ? Qu'entends-t-elle par là ? Serait-ce ironique ? Pas de __**barbu**__ et d'__**odeur**__ de bouc s'il vous plait ! _»Pensa intérieurement la jeune Kinomoto.

« _Il_est déjà à l'intérieur. Si je puis dire : Bonne année ma Saki ! »Chuchota Yuki à l'oreille de la jeune fille en lui écrasant une bise sur la joue.

Un bruit de poignée se fit entendre, laissant deviner que la porte s'ouvrait. Sakura fut délicatement projetée à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, ne l'empêchant pas de trébucher pour finir sur le torse du fameux inconnu…

**P.O.V Shaolan** :

Rien de tel que d'être un inconnu pour une fois, ne pas sentir le poids de la société sur ses épaules. Etre un simple homme comme les autres, avec la cécité en plus ...

Aïe ! Ouah ! Quelqu'un, un corps svelte apparemment, tomba sur moi, cela devait être _elle_. Instinctivement, je ramenai mes bras autour d'elle, de ses hanches, comme pour la protéger mais aussi pour la découvrir, elle et ses formes…Pervers, moi ? Je ne suis qu'un homme, piètre excuse mais valable, il faut le dire. J'étirai un sourire, elle était frêle mais pas mal à première vue, d'après mon touché d'expert.

Je sentis soudainement une tension venant d'elle, ses doigts se crispèrent pour finalement tenter de m'envoyer une gauche, magistralement loupée. Oups ! Il faut dire que sur le coup, pour toucher son corps je n'ai pas été discret…

J'en profitais en agrippant son poigné, que j'embrassai galamment comme pour m'excuser, pour découvrir une odeur _fruitée_ qui émanait d'elle...

Son cou sentait le léger parfum de pêche mais sa bouche dégageait une irrésistible odeur de framboise, m'invitant encore plus à goûter à ses lèvres...

_**Fruitée**_ était bel et bien le mot approprié...

Une main froide vint se poser au niveau de ma mâchoire, comme pour confirmer quelque chose, elle descendit le long pour finalement s'arrêter sur mes lèvres...

**P.O.V Sakura :**

Il fallait bien que j'éloigne mes craintes, alors je décidai de sentir par moi-même si une espèce de barbe recouvrait sa peau, au lieu de cela je pus dessiner une mâchoire parfaitement masculine et assez douce, indiquant qu'il s'était rasé ce matin même.

Son parfum était tout simplement _enivrant_...

Ni trop fort ni trop léger, j'avais dans l'envie d'enfouir mon visage dans son torse afin d'en humer plus aisément l'effluve attirante. Quant à son haleine, j'en devinais d'ici qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'encore plus agréable...

C'est là que, sans prévenir, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes d'une facilité presque déconcertante, voir enfantine. Mon cœur s'emballa comme jamais pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Mon esprit était embrumé par l'arôme de son haleine succulente, encore mieux que ce que je n'aurais imaginée, bizarrement. Pourquoi donc bizarrement ? Parce qu'en faite, je pouvais parfaitement déceler une légère odeur de tabac mêler à quelque chose de rafraichissant, et contre toute attente cela ne me déplût pas, bien au contraire, j'en devenais rapidement dépendante...

Mes bras se crochetèrent autour de sa nuque, pour rendre ce baiser avec autant de ferveur que ma bouche pût faire ressentir...

Au loin les douze coups de minuit s'estompaient, peu à peu, nous étions dans notre bulle.

Ses lèvres étaient _tièdes_, agissant tel un baume sur les miennes, _brûlantes_...

_**To Be continued...**_

_Et voilà, la fin d'une nouvelle fic, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce premier chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce début dans vos reviews, et qui j'espère serons positives xD._

_Quant à moi je repars dans l'écriture d'un prochain chapitre de « Vendredi Treize » !_

**Reviews ****please! CiaO x3**

¤**Tite Titi87** ¤


	2. Les professeurs de cinquante cinq ans ?

Bonjour à tous, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, et j'en suis désolée. Certaines personnes attendent sûrement le chapitre de « _**Vendredi Treize**_ » malheureusement il ne sortira pas encore, pour l'instant il faudra vous contenter de ce chapitre deux de « _**Invisible Kiss**_ ». Pour les réponses au reviews, j'ai crée un blog pour y répondre, et à la demande d'une lectrice, j'y mettrai l'avancement des chapitres, où la date de sortie des futurs chapitres. Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement…xD

Mon retard est dû à une multitude de boulot, mes études, je passe mon _Bac de français_ cette année, ce qui nécessite une grande partie de mon attention. Les prochains chapitres arriveront sûrement après l'écrit du bac, vers le 25 Juin, et donc avant mon départ en vacances…

N'hésitez pas à jetez un coup d'œil sur le blog : www.x-TiteTiti87-x.s k y b l o g . c o m

Vous pouvez aussi y accéder via mon **profil**.

Par rapport à ce chapitre, j'utilise contrairement à d'habitude beaucoup la première personne du singulier, pour indiquer qui parle juste avant il y aura le nom de la personne souligné en gras comme ceci :

**Sakura** ou **Shaolan** …

Je ne pense pas avoir écrit un passage **choquant** pour les plus jeunes, rien de niveau **M**, j'ai essayé de décrire le passage suivant de manière _romantique_, je pense donc qu'une personne entre douze/treize ans peut le lire.

Bonne lecture à tous ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre deux** :

**«** _C'est bien connu les professeurs de cinquante-cinq ans au parfum bon marché son séduisant, non ?_ **»**

**Sakura**

En cet instant chimérique, malgré ma cécité dû au morceau de tissu qui recouvrait mes yeux, je sentais que l'on baignait dans l'éclat princier de la pleine lune, tels deux amants défendus, avides de sensations et impatients de se découvrir…

Haletante face aux sensations que les baisers de cet inconnu pouvait me procurer, je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne avec douceur, m'aida à me relever pour finalement me guider vers ceux à quoi nous savions tout deux déjà …

Nos pas nous guidèrent vers le lit, comme si le destin avait tout orchestré spécialement pour nous, je fis tomber d'un geste félin mes escarpins sur le sol afin de prendre place plus aisément sur la couverture en satin. Sa main chaude toujours dans la mienne, jouant le rôle de lien, je laissai l'autre parcourir mon dos, me cambrant aussitôt, consciente que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur mon cou, tendres, qui enflammèrent en un rien de temps mon corps tout entier.

Aussi insensé soit-il, j'avais une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui m'étreignait…

**Shaolan**

Dieu sait le nombre de femmes qui ont partagé mon lit sans que je m'en soucis vraiment, pourtant cette fille, sans même la voir, exprimait l'innocence, une candeur qui me laissait en rien indifférent. Son inexpérience m'était flagrante, des gestes maladroits, des tremblements…Mais inconsciemment, j'avais envie d'être ce tuteur qui lui enseignerait ce qu'est le véritable _plaisir_.

Ma bouche captait l'arôme de sa peau fruitée, exquise, un tel goût ne pouvait exister ! Si je ne me contrôlais pas, j'aurais pu la dévorer, _littéralement_. Je l'allongeai alors sur le drap de satin, et fis glisser lentement les fines bretelles de sa robe, pour embrasser délicatement ses épaules, nues.

Dans un sens, cette situation répond parfaitement à l'un de mes fantasmes, à l'un _des_ fantasmes masculins. Quel homme n'a jamais donc rêvé d'avoir les yeux bandés pour laisser libre cour aux autres sens au moment de passer à l'acte ? Les sensations en sont décuplées, que dis-je quadruplées, et cette effluve qui me rend fou, la tentation est trop forte, il me faut m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses lèvres aromatisées à faire _damner _ le plus pieux des hommes…

**Sakura **

Je sentis une chaleur m'envahir une nouvelle fois telle une drogue, ses lèvres tièdes m'effleurèrent une énième fois pour finalement s'entrouvrir, m'enivrer de ce goût si spécial et de cette tendresse extrême. J'avais mainte fois entendu raconter que la plupart des filles perdaient leur innocence dans des fêtes, qui aurait cru que j'allais faire parti de ces filles ?

Mais surtout qui aurait pu penser que j'allais perdre ma _virginité _dans les bras d'un _parfait_ inconnu ?

Personne, pas même _**moi**_.

D'un geste maladroit, je tentai de me débarrasser de sa chemise et parcourait son torse de mes doigts fins. La forme de ses muscles filait sous mes phalanges, des muscles virils qui ne pouvaient être dû qu'à un entraînement intense.

En un rien de temps sa chemise vola sur le sol, ma robe ne tarda pas à la suivre, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements assortis à la couleur de mes yeux, verts, des yeux inutiles en cet instant.

Sa bouche se détacha enfin de la mienne, délicieuse, pour tracer un sillon de baisers de mon cou en passant lentement par ma poitrine jusqu'à mon ventre plat, déclenchant de nombreux spasmes de volupté en moi. Mon amant s'attarda longuement sur mon nombril, qui je ne sais de quelle manière provoqua un gémissement de plaisir qui m'était jusqu'alors étranger. Altérée par l'émotion de cette sensation, mes mains se portèrent à ma chaîne en argent avec pour pendentif, de magnifiques ailes. Mon père me l'avait offerte il y a de cela dix ans, des paroles sincères à jamais _gravées_ dans mon cœur, _tatouées_ dans mon âme :

« _Crois toujours en ces ailes empreintes d'espoir qui sont en toi, mon ange_. »

Je ne pense pas être un ange, mais…

Je veux croire en _elles_, je crois en _elles_, je veux continuer à croire en _elles_.

Faites que cet acte ne brise pas mes _ailes_, parfois si fragiles.

D'une habilité redoutable, il dégrafa rapidement ce vêtement qui emprisonnait ma poitrine, cette dernière barrière corporelle empêchant le contact entre _sa_ peau et _la_ mienne…

¤-¤-¤

Cette nuit là, il neigea, à gros flocons, une nouvelle année commençait…

¤-¤-¤

**Shaolan**

J'aurais tant voulu que cet instant s'éternise, la garder prisonnière de mes bras, la protéger, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Mais malheureusement mes bras se refermèrent sur un banal oreiller en satin. J'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve tellement mes sens en étaient déstabilisés par cet âme. J'enlevai alors mon bandeau, qui ne m'avait jusqu'alors pas quitté, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une lenteur qui n'empêcha pas la réalité de me _frapper_ de plein fouet : elle avait disparu...

Elle s'était évaporée en laissant derrière elle ce délicieux parfum que mon esprit n'oubliera jamais. Cette exquise effluve dont était encore imprégnée son oreiller.

Je laissai vagabonder ma main sur la place vide encore tiède, et me rappelai aussitôt de ses formes tout justes mûres qu'elle m'avait laissé sentir sous ma peau, ses lèvres fruitées mais _surtout_ sa voix encore innocente et retenue face à nos ébats, des gémissements qui ne la rendait que plus excitante et moi, humble homme que je suis, plus _excité _...

Mes pensées furent soudainement interrompues pour se rediriger sur ce que, ou plutôt sur quoi, ma main avait butée.

Cette jeune fille était finalement belle et bien un _ange_, et d'ailleurs elle s'était envolée sans ses précieuses _ailes argentées_...

¤--¤

« Quoi ! » S'écria Tomoyo en recrachant son café dans sa serviette de table.

« Chut, pas si fort, tu vas réveiller nos voisins » fit Sakura en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

Il était en effet encore tôt pour un lendemain de 31 décembre. L'horloge rouge cerise de la cuisine indiquait tout juste huit heures dans ce modeste appartement impasse Midori où vivaient Mesdemoiselles Daidoji et Kinomoto au sixième étage. Et comme chaque week-end, elles partageaient leur petit-déjeuner dans cette cuisine devenue si familière à leurs yeux maintenant avec ses murs d'une teinte orangée, chaleureuse à souhait. Tomoyo mordit à pleines dents dans son pain au chocolat, essayant ainsi de se remettre de ses émotions. La veille où plutôt tôt ce matin, la jeune adulte était rentrée aux alentours de quatre heures du matin victime d'un mal de tête soudain en cette ambiance festive. Sakura, assise en face d'elle, but une nouvelle fois une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as fait avec un _parfait inconnu_ ? Demanda la jeune Daidoji en la pointant de son pain au chocolat.

- O…Oui… S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas … !

- M'énerver, moi ? Tu rigoles, je te félicite plutôt Saki, je suis juste un peu déçue de ne pas avoir fini ma soirée comme la tienne…Bouda-elle. Alors ? Tenta Tomoyo un large sourire sur ses lèvres, rempli de sous-entendu.

- Alors quoi ? Fit sa colocataire en fronçant les sourcils, interloquée, tout en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

- Bah, c'était comment coquine ! J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés…Et aussi je suis trop jeune pour être tata…»

La jeune Kinomoto posa ses mains sur ses joues en feu et porta son regard émeraude nostalgique vers la fenêtre, des souvenirs plein l'esprit.

« C'était si bien que ça ma puce ? »

« Oui…Je dirais même que c'était magique… »

**Sakura**

Ce sentiment étrange. J'ai la sensation d'être heureuse en cet instant, pourtant un pincement douloureux m'étreint. Ma soirée a été magique, et je ne connais même pas l'origine, le visage de cette magie…Surtout le visage de cet homme. Si seulement j'avais regardé la figure de cette silhouette endormie dans ce lit. Si seulement je l'avais fait…. Je me souviens encore du goût exquis de ses baisers, de son souffle chaud sur ma peau et de ses mains expertes sur mon corps.

J'ai cette délicieuse sensation d'avoir rêvé de cette nuit parfaitement _torride._

Je ne regrette en rien la tournure des choses, la trace de ma virginité doit sûrement encore être sur les draps de satin rouge du lit. Et mes ailes étaient là, m'aidant un peu sur ce passage de fille à femme. Ma chaîne en argent ? Où est-elle ? Elle ne me quitte pas d'habitude ! Non…Je…je ne peux pas l'avoir perdue…

Non…

Assis dans un siège de cuir noir, l'unique héritier mâle des Li observait attentivement avec l'aide de la lumière de la cheminée le pendentif trouvé ce matin même, et cherchait une quelconque trace de l'identité de la porteuse de ce bijoux, des initiales, n'importe quoi…

« Et bien mon cher cousin, à force de regarder ces ailes tu vas finir par les transpercer de ton regard ! S'exclama Eriol en rentrant dans le salon, un papier à la main. Oh mais '_**chéri **__'_, comme tu es attentionné, tu veux m'offrir cette magnifique chaîne ! Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène d'une voix qui se voulait _féminine_. Ne crois-tu pas que les gens vont se poser des questions sur notre relation ?

- Très drôle Eriol… Soupira Shaolan en tentant d'allumer sa cigarette.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée, je me demandais comment t'avais fini ta soirée, mais je n'ai qu'à faire l'étude de ton visage et j'aurai ma réponse. Des cernes, un teint quand même assez frais, une chemise parfaitement boutonnée, et une bouche légèrement gonflée. Enuméra Eriol.

- Quand déduisez-vous docteur ? Sourit le jeune Li en rejetant la fumée.

- Facile. Tu n'y es pas aller de main morte question _sexe,_ t'as mis la dose. Le teint frais, ça veut dire que tu t'y as pris beaucoup de plaisir. La chemise boutonnée montre que t'as pas détalé comme un _lapin_ juste après, pas comme d'habitude. Et enfin la bouche gonflée, t'as abusé des baisers torrides, en clair : t'as bien fini la soirée, non ? Fit le jeune homme le menton entre le pouce et l'index, tel un détective.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne travaillais pas à la CIA ou dans la police criminelle, tu gâche ton talent tu sais ? Dit-il en pointant son cousin de sa cigarette incandescente.

- Je prends ça pour un 'oui'. Hier t'as reçu ça par fax, j'ai oublié de te le donner. »

Eriol tendit à son aîné un papier, que ce dernier s'empressa de lire.

« _Cher Monsieur Li,_

_En tant que Professeur d'archéologie réputé dans notre Université, nous vous prions de bien vouloir accepter d'être interviewer par une journaliste débutante, sur votre emploi ainsi que sur l'organisation de notre établissement. Cette journaliste doit rédiger, dans son cursus, un article qui jouera le rôle de brochure, de guide pour ceux qui voudront adhérer dans notre université._

_Le rendez-vous a été fixé ce Mardi 4 Janvier à seize heures à l'université._

_Cordialement,_

_Mr. Takada_ »

Shaolan froissa la feuille blanche de sa main pour finalement la jeter d'un geste vif dans la cheminée, le feu enflamma rapidement la boule de papier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'était une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'inquiéta son cousin.

- En quelque sorte oui, je vais devoir répondre aux questions d'une petite prétentieuse qui se prendra pour une journaliste. Je déteste les journalistes, toujours à déformer la vérité.

- T'as un second boulot, assume-le. Fit Eriol en donnant une pichenette sur la tête de Shaolan.

- Oui, heureusement que je l'aime ce boulot… »

Sakura enfila gracieusement ses bas noirs puis son jean ainsi qu'un pull en laine rouge vif, lui allant à merveille.

Deux jours et demi où elle n'avait fait que réfléchir inlassablement à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son précieux pendentif. Elle avait appelé l'organisatrice de la fête au cas où elle l'aurait par chance trouvée dans la chambre, mais rien. La seule réponse qu'elle pouvait imaginer était que l'homme qui avait passé la nuit avec elle l'avait sûrement trouvé et gardé.

La jeune Kinomoto devait devenir réaliste, et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, sur ses études.

Et c'était difficile.

« Je peux être sûr au moins que habiller comme ça, tu ne vas pas à un rendez-vous. Tu ressembles plus à une _gamine_ de quinze ans. C'est triste à admettre.S'exclama Tomoyo en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, une sucette à la fraise à la main.

- C'est un peu normal, et puis je n'y vais pas pour draguer, j'interviewe un professeur d'une certaine renommée.

- Ah…Soupira sa meilleure amie, Tu peux être sûre que quelqu'un '_d'une certaine renommée _' ne peux que être qu'un vieux de cinquante-cinq ans avec un parfum bon marché. Si jamais il te touche, n'hésite pas à crier au viol, les vieux ça les intéressent les _jeunettes_.

- Tomoyo ! On dit d'abord '_personnes âgées'_, et il ne faut pas tout le temps penser à mal ! Déclara Sakura les mains sur les hanches.

- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…Bon allez, je te dépose sinon tu vas devoir avoir affaire à un vieux bien grincheux ! »

**Sakura **

Décidément j'adore Tomoyo, il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir à me remonter le moral aussi bien avec son humour si spécial. Je me demande comment se serait dérouler ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle serait bien morne.

Cet établissement est bien grand dis donc ! On m'a dis d'aller salle 469B, je devrais trouver environ dans deux heures cette pièce avec le sens de l'orientation que j'ai…

« Excusez-moi, je cherche la salle 469B, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur Li. Dis-je en m'adressant à un étudiant sur ma route.

- Continuez tout droit et tournez à gauche, vous y serez. »

La porte était ouverte, on pouvait voir à travers les vitres le ton gris du ciel ainsi que la neige si blanche qui tombait gracieusement telle du coton. Une personne me faisait dos, effaçant le tableau à grand bras. C'était apparemment un homme, larges d'épaules, bien sculpté, assez séduisant physiquement parlant, sûrement un étudiant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la personne qui venait d'entrer qui n'était autre que moi, avec des yeux qui m'étaient familier…

« Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes sûrement trompée, le lycée est au bout de la rue, l'université pour vous ce sera pour plus tard avec un peu de chance. Me déclara-il d'une voix remplie d'arrogance.

-Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre, je suis ici pour parler avec le Professeur Li, pas à un élève qui ne sait même pas à qui il s'adresse. Répondis-je amèrement.

Il déposa l'éponge jaune sur le bureau et s'avança vers moi, puis me tendit la main. A cette distance, je voyais clairement la couleur de ses yeux, c'était la seconde fois que je rencontrai cette couleur splendide : des prunelles ambres.

- Je suis le Professeur d'archéologie monsieur Li en personne, et non un quelconque étudiant mademoiselle. Vous êtes ?

- La journaliste débutante qui doit vous interviewer _malheureusement _ pour moi : Sakura Kinomoto. Rétorquai-je en lui serrant la main, je connais une personne qui serait bien étonnée de voir la personne 'vieille au parfum bon marché' devant moi …

**Shaolan**

Cette scène est hilarante, on m'envoie une adolescente comme pseudo journaliste, à croire qu'ils les prennent aux berceaux leurs étudiants. Il faut avouer que la teinte de ses yeux est époustouflante, ce vert à la fois innocent et mature, en regardant bien elle est divinement séduisante cette jeune fille, ses courbes ne sont pas à plaindre, et je me laisserai bien tenter par ses lèvres, mais bon. Bien trop jeune à mon goût et sûrement prétentieuse comme toutes les autres. Le détournement de mineur, pas pour moi.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour être étudiante en journalisme, dis-je avec mon sourire le plus ravageur.

- J'ai presque dix-huit ans, on peut commencer si vous voulez bien ? »

_**A suivre**_ …

Et voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans vos reviews, je remercie ceux qui ont posté des commentaires :

Seira 974, Leliouch , Lilichoco, x-Moussy-x , oo COVENTGARDEN oo , Sakimin, Yamiatemu87 , Chemical Romance , Stitch , Sakishao .

A bientôt!

¤-Tite Titi87-¤


End file.
